El bello príncipe & la intrépida damisela
by melissariadne
Summary: Castiel no era 'malo', solamente era un escudo para las personas superficiales como el trío de Ámber, y ella fue la única qué se percato de la verdad. CastielxErianaxNathaniel.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Para comprender la historia es necesario jugar: "Corazón de melón".**_

* * *

**El bello príncipe y la intrépida damisela.**

Castiel no era 'malo', solamente era un escudo a las personas superficiales como Ámber, y fue ella la única que se percató de la verdad.

. . .

. . .

**Capítulo 1**

—Castiel no te lo voy a repetir otra vez —advirtió el delegado—: Le haces algo a la chica nueva, por más mínimo que sea…

—Ya se… —le cortó el pelirrojo molesto. Pero su expresión cambio radicalmente en cuando una sonrisa pícara se curvo en sus labios—: ¿Y por qué tan preocupado Nathaniel? ¿Es qué la nueva Barbie te gusta?

El rubio se sonrojó de pies a cabeza—: ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Solamente evita cruzarte con ella!

Castiel río—: Bueno trataré… Oh…. ¿No has pensado qué tal vez no sea alguien como _tú_? —insinuó el pelirrojo aun con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Nathaniel sonrió maldosamente, al pelirrojo le causo gracia, normalmente esté siempre se cableaba demasiado por sus bromas e indirectas qué eran igual de directas—: Lo dudo mucho, y sé a que te refieres, estoy completamente seguro que pensará lo mismo que piensa todo el Instituto de ti.

A Castiel le dolió pero no lo demostró, siguió manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona.

—Ay rubio… eso es un "ya lo veremos" —_vas a ver qué te tragaras tus palabras_. Se dijo interiormente sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Tal vez… —y con eso el delegado principal se marchó, dándole un suspiro de alivio a Castiel… Definitivamente debía de ir a tocar su guitarra eléctrica a algún lado en donde nadie lo molestará.

. . .

. . .

La directora recibió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa propia de una bienvenida—: ¡Hola! Tú de vez de ser Eriana, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó la pelirroja sonriéndole amablemente a la directora con cabellos blanquecinos y edad de cuarenta y tantos.

—Bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris —sonrió—: Es un placer tener una alumna tan dedicada como tú. He visto tus boletas y por las notas de tus profesores se ve que eres muy estudiosa —Eriana se sonrojó—: Bueno ve a ver a Nathaniel el delegado principal para checar tus papeleos, te veré más tarde —y con ello la directora desapareció, prácticamente.

Comenzó a caminar a la oficia que decía "Delegados", y si no era la correcta entonces el mundo estaba de cabeza.

—Hola buscó a Nathaniel—dijo Eriana llamando la atención de un rubio con impactantes ojos dorados que era muy, muy apuesto, su vestimenta concordaba con su exterior, bastante formal.

—Hola, yo soy Nathaniel —.

Erina se sonrojó, dando un aspecto hermoso a su rostro y una buena impresión por parte del delegado principal—: La directora me ha indicado que viniese a verte para aclarar asunto de mí papeleo.

Nathaniel sonrió amablemente—: ¡Claro! —se giró y busco entre su papeleo su formulario—. No encuentro tu formulario…

—. ¿Cómo? Revisé todo antes de venir…

—Tranquila —sonrió el rubio—. Me encargaré de eso después, solamente falta tú foto del carné y veinticinco pesos para finalizar… —dijo concentrado, para después finalizar con una amable y cautivadora sonrisa—: Me alegra qué la nueva estudiante sea tan centrada y comprometida con sus asuntos…

. . .

. . .

Ken estaba prácticamente perdido, odiaba sentirse pequeño ante los demás, al llegar aquí pensó que lo recibirían con una buena bienvenida al observar a aquella chica de cabellos rubios… se equivocó. Ella como todas era una Barbie, hermosa en su exterior pero hueca en su interior, trató de decírselo pero cuando menos se lo esperó él ya estaba en el suelo.

Suspiró, únicamente ahora faltaba qué la hermosa pelirroja qué le había cautivado el corazón desde que la vio también lo rechazará.

. . .

. . .

Eriana comenzó a volverse desesperada, con eso de la foto de carné, el dinero no era ningún problema, pero no sabía donde carajo podía conseguir la foto.

Salió al patio del Instituto buscando algo con qué entretenerse y entonces lo vio…

—Hola, soy nueva —saludo medio cortés.

El pelirrojo no mostró importancia, solo indiferencia—: No me digas…

Eriana se desesperó, pero no le daría gusto a aquel chico que parecía ángel—: ¿Siempre tan amable?

La expresión en el desconocido cambio radicalmente, a algo un poco "amable" —: Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel.

Entonces la pelirroja recordó inmediatamente lo qué el rubio le había dicho—: Bueno, me voy, tengo que buscar las cosas qué me pidió el rubio…

—Oh… ese tío se las da de mandón —cuestiono Castiel.

—Ni qué lo digas… pienso lo mismo —Castiel sonrió.

—Anda vete qué no te dejará tranquila —la alentó, y entonces aquella pelirroja de ojos púrpura se fue a las afueras del Instituto buscando su dichoso papeleo.

Internamente Castiel admiraba su belleza, nunca en su vida había visto una chica pelirroja, y mucho menos unos ojos púrpura como los de ella, además de ser bella, se sorprendió de que no fuera una Barbie más como Ámber.

Era hermosa y además de eso tenía neuronas que le funcionaban perfectamente.

. . .

. . .

Estaba exhausta, había comprado con éxito la foto del carné, ahora solo le faltaba dar el dinero y su formulario…

¡Nathaniel! Había olvidado qué aquel rubio no le había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de su papeleo…

Comenzó a caminar en el patio refunfuñando enfadada y cuestionando al rubio matadito. Castiel la estaba oyendo en silencio y se reía.

"_¿Rubio? ¿Matadito? ¿Caballerito? Jajajajaja, son apodos muy originales…. Jajajaja, nunca se había ocurrido llamarle así a Nath_" Estalló a carcajadas en cuando la hermosa y enfadada pelirroja atravesó la puerta del Instituto.

—Vaya Nathaniel… al parecer nuestra nueva chica no parece que le simpatices mucho qué digamos —siguió riéndose hasta qué le dolió el estomago suplicándole que se detuviese.

Sonrió… aquella chica debía de ser muy especial, pues todas parecían estar cautivadas por Nathaniel, claro a excepción de aquella refunfuña menté pero hermosa pelirroja de bellos ojos púrpura.

* * *

_**Primero qué nada está es mí nueva adicción, aparte de Naruto y otras más. Espero qué les guste, para saber más descripciones:**_

.es

_**Los quiero, besos.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Sí desean, pueden agregarme en Corazón de melón: SkinnyLovee.**_

_**Esperó que lo disfruten, y perdón por la demora.**_

* * *

**El bello príncipe y la intrépida damisela.**

Castiel no era 'malo', solamente era un escudo a las personas superficiales como Ámber, y fue ella la única que se percató de la verdad.

* * *

**. . .**

**Advertencia:**_Esté capítulo contiene un capítulo que no ha salido en Corazón de Melón, solamente en la versión francesa. _

**. . .**

**Capítulo 2**

—Castiel, espera —la seriedad del delegado principal, hizo que el pelirrojo frenara de inmediato.

—Sí, _rubio —_el desprecio en su ahora "apodo" era más que notorio. Se giró con un rostro de pocos amigos para mirarle de frente, notoriamente, el delegado principal se veía que echaba humo.

—Te hice una advertencia está mañana…—y nuevamente, comenzó con su parloteo.

— ¡Qué pesado eres! —gritó desesperado—. Además, yo ni si quiera tuve que hacerme presencia… _ella me notó, sin ninguna orden de la vieja tacaña. _

A Nathaniel le dolió dicho comentario. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, no debía de doblar, no se podía permitir una derrota más enfrente de aquel pelirrojo rebelde que solamente iba de problema en problema —y que de milagro, aun no lo expulsaban del Instituto—; pero se mantenía confiado de sí mismo, al saber que Eriana nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Y sí lo hiciera, seguramente seria un capricho como lo hizo su hermana…

Castiel podría ser atractivo, pero jamás educado —al menos si se habla del presente—, él con su pinta de chico malo, hacia que toda alma se evaporara a su paso. Él era malo, y Eriana, era completamente diferente a él…

—Sí claro… no soy tonto Castiel…

—Pues lo pareces…—susurró para sí, rodando los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —gritó desesperado.

— ¿Yo? Nada, de mis labios no ha salido absolutamente, nada —mintió con fingido rostro de ángel.

Realmente, Nathaniel en el fondo sentía algo por aquella pelirroja de ojos purpura… Y Castiel, bueno, Castiel era… Castiel, una persona que no se podría descifrar y para conocerlo en el fondo, era necesario tratarlo durante mucho tiempo, para qué saliese a luz el verdadero Castiel…

—Castiel, solamente te advierto, Eriana es una estudiante perfecta, y no deseo que la corrompas…—el pelirrojo soltó una risa, ante la "amenaza" amenazante del delegado.

— ¿Corromperla? ¿En que _modo_? —insinuó divertido.

Claro estaba, que hablar con Castiel por menor tiempo que fuese, era imposible.

—Sólo se sensato, una persona cómo Eriana… ¿se figará en ti, por cuenta propia? —dicho esto, el delegado, técnicamente, se esfumó, dejando a Castiel con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Y tú crees qué se figaría en ti? —dicho esto, continúo con su dirección fija antes de que el delegado llegase.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Eriana, iba y venía de la habitación. En su mente, mantenía en su pensamiento aquel momento en que aquel pelirrojo con pinta de chico "malo", le mostró la azotea de la escuela. Aun permanecía con la sensación de ser abrazada por la tenue brisa, y cómo sus cabellos se movían totalmente libres… involuntariamente, de sus labios, se escapó un suspiró fugaz en cuándo la imagen de Castiel atravesó su mente.

La manera en que los cabellos pelirrojos se movían tenuemente, y acompañado con aquella sonrisa pícara —la cuál, ya le parecía una costumbre—; era algo que podía considerarse sobrehumano. Castiel, a pesar de mantener aquella postura de frialdad e indiferencia en algunas ocasiones, era apuesto.

Aunque tampoco podía negar algo respecto a Nathaniel, técnicamente, él era todo lo contrario al ángel caído de Castiel.

Él era una persona de lo más formal, y respetosa. Se lo había demostrado cuándo le mostró la biblioteca —internamente, le agradeció infinitamente, ella amaba a los libros—…

No pudo evitar qué un segundo suspiró se fugara nuevamente de sus labios entre abiertos.

Debía de admitirlo, estaba agotada, el hecho de ir a buscar los requisitos que Nathaniel "el matadito" le mandó a buscar, fue algo agotador y en su tiempo desesperante. ¡Que hubiese hecho, a no ser por Ken!

Sí no hubiese sido por él, no imaginaría que hubiese ocurrido.

Sacudió de inmediato su cabeza, como una manera de alejar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Y prosiguió a tumbarse en su cama, lista para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y reponer energías para el día de mañana.

El cuál seria su segundo día en Sweet Amoris…

**. . .**

**. . .**

— ¡Mira quién está allí! —deseó hundir su rostro en el suelo, tal como una avestruz. Era la _buena_ (notase el sarcasmo) Ámber y su dúo—. ¿No crees qué sales muy mona en está fotografías? —le tiró un centenar de hojas que contenían su fotografía con bigote y cualquiera barbaridad que de inmediato bajaba la moral.

—¡¿Qué han hecho?! —gritó exasperada.

—Solamente hemos hecho un pequeño retoque, ¿sabes? —dicho esto, se marcharon riendo.

_Venganza… _

Gritó su interior, y en su exterior, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios. El matadito delegado debía de enterarse del comportamiento tan _brillante_ de su _hermanita…_


	3. Capítulo 3

**El bello príncipe y la intrépida damisela.**

Castiel no era 'malo', solamente era un escudo a las personas superficiales como Ámber, y fue ella la única que se percató de la verdad.

**. . .**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Camino a paso un poco acelerado hacia la sala de los delegados, estaba alterada, sin saber qué diablos iba a hacer, pero no importaba… lo único que sabía, es que debía hacer algo inmediatamente, detestaba a Ámber, tanto como la bruja a ella.

—Nathaniel…—le llamó con una voz un poco rota; Eriana era bastante sensible, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, derramó una lágrima, a pesar de no haberla desearlo. Nathaniel de inmediato la miro, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eriana? —preguntó en un tono preocupado.

Eriana suspiró.

—Sucede qué…. Hay un grupo de chicas aquí que me hacen la vida imposible—susurró.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó el delegado.

—Ámber… y las dos chicas que siempre están a su lado… en cualquier caso, las tres me odian por igual—susurró como una niña pequeña.

Nathaniel, suspiró.

—Lo siento, Eriana…

Eriana lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender a la perfección sus palabras.

—Ámber es mi hermana…

— ¿Qué…? —musitó sorprendida.

Nathaniel asintió sonrojado.

—Ahora que lo veo así… son idénticos.

La imagen de una fotografía familiar entre Ámber y Nathaniel le llego furtivamente a la cabeza, percatándose que ambos tenían un cabello rubio… la misma tez… más no la misma forma de actuar; Nathaniel era un tanto más maduro, Ámber un poco más infantil…

Dios santo. Era algo que no podía ni imaginarse… bueno, algo que… no era tan drástico ante las palabras del delegado.

**. . .**

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Eriana más que nada se la paso pensativa fuera de la horrorosa cafetería tras comprar su almuerzo.

Nathaniel, era hermano de Ámber… aunque, cuando le dijo que hablaría con ella, notablemente se sintió un poco más segura, sin embargo… había algo que no comprendía muy a bien… y lo peor, ni si quiera sabía que era lo que no encajaba en aquella historia que ni en un millón de años se pudiera inventar.

Suspirando, llevo a su boca un bocado de la hamburguesa que se había comprado.

—Hey, Eriana, ¿por qué tan solita? —Eriana alzó la mirada, y de inmediato pudo ver a Castiel.

Tan solo se limitó a alzar los hombros en un gesto de poca importancia; Castiel se tumbó en el pasto a su lado, mirándola divertido.

—Muy bonitas tus fotos, Eriana… ¿has pensado en trabajar de modelo? —De inmediato la mirada de Eriana casi fusilaba a Castiel.

—Cállate, fue la estúpida dela rubia—Castiel río.

— ¿La hermana del rubio, eh? —se burló, está vez, recibiendo un codazo en su abdomen.

Más que dolerle, le daba risa.

Y a Eriana, más que satisfacción, le daba dolor.

—Dios… ¿qué eres…? ¿El hombre de piedra? —se quejó sobándose su codo.

—Más o menos… Hago ejercicio, ¿lo olvidas? Es el secreto para mantenerse en forma —le guiñó el ojo. Haciendo que Eriana bufara.

—Ya… no nací ayer…

—Déjame decirte, que eres tan ingenua como un bebé…

Castiel no pudo decir más, porqué sintió como se había quedado acostado en el pasto, y encima de él, Eriana, mirándolo con superioridad.

—Un bebé no tiene esa fuerza…

Eriana al poco tiempo, era quién estaba debajo de Castiel, quién la miraba burlón.

—No… tiene mucho más—dicho esto, se paró y se fue, dejando a Eriana totalmente enfurecida.

**. . .**

En algún lugar olvidado y solido del Sweet Amoris, estaba lleno de risas sinceras. El lugar era un poco siniestro, pero era demasiado limpio como para ser la guarida de un secuestrador o un peligroso asesino… más bien, era un tipo salón.

Ahí en lo profundo de aquel lugar, se encontraba nuestro apuesto pelirrojo, carcajeándose hasta que no hubiese un mañana.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Eriana enfurecida…

Río otra vez…

La joven de verdad tenía carácter, pero no mucho para tumbarlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El bello príncipe y la intrépida damisela.**

* * *

Perdonen el retraso, sin embargo, no había tenido bueno más que esto hasta ahora. Les invito a leer: _Dulce Venganza_. Nos leemos.

* * *

Castiel no era "malo", solamente era un escudo contra las superficiales como el trío de Ámber, y fue ella la única que se percató de la verdad.

**.**

**C****apítulo 4.**

Caminaba por los pasillos… corrección: más que caminar, estaba corriendo técnicamente por su vida; en cierta forma era así. Las gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente bajando hasta sus mejillas, podía sentir su humedad, más no tenía tiempo de limpiarse… era ahora o nunca. Respiro profundamente, los latidos de su corazón eran desenfrenados.

Ya no sentía sus piernas, hace poco, estaban adoloridas y pesaban demasiado… ahora no sentía nada.

Los tacones de sus botas habían comenzado a matarla en la mitad del recorrido. No estaba segura cuanto había corrido, pero estaba casi segura que ya llevaba más de medio camino recorrido… Exhalo, al menos eso esperaba.

Continuo corriendo a toda velocidad conforme sus piernas le permitían… hasta que choco con algo, o mejor dicho: con _alguien_.

**.**

Contemplo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, su rostro era inexpresivo de momento; se dio una vez más la vuelta… Era hermosa, una diva… podía ser considerada como un ángel pues casi rozaba la perfección, sin embargo, no podía dejar de entrar en decepción al saber que eso no importaba… que esos detalles tan importantes a _él_ no le importaba. A él le daba igual si fuera un ángel, una diva. Aquel Adonis de cabellos pelirrojos nunca la miraría al menos con deseo.

**Nunca.**

La palabra hizo eco en su mente, y la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

**Nunca.**

Estrujó la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, buscando descargar su coraje en aquel recuerdo inmortalizado.

¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta? Ella era mejor que esa _cosa_, la chiquilla esa no le llegaba ni a los talones, ella estaba muy por encima de la niñata que recién había llegado… ¿y aun así él prefería a esa pelirroja por encima de ella?

Las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, aumentaron considerablemente, y soltó un quejido… no estaba herida… al menos, no visiblemente. Gruñó, y lanzó la fotografía contra el espejo. Giro sobre sus talones, y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. No quería que nadie la viera así.

No quería ver más aquella fotografía, en donde su Adonis pelirrojo estaba arriba de esa pelirroja en el césped.

Se las iba a pagar, y muy caro.

**.**

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas!—gritó sin pensarlo dos veces la joven, mientras se sobaba su frente, había golpeado con algo muy, muy duro… pero a pesar de su tenacidad, era humano.

—Mira mocosa, no soy yo quién estaba corriendo como loco por la calle—masculló entre dientes una voz varonil pero a la vez joven… y bastante conocida.

Entrecerró los ojos. _**Castiel**_.

—Cierra la boca, pelirrojo.

—Tú estarás rubia, chiquilla.

—Piérdete por ahí—murmuró entre dientes, dando pasos seguros, dispuesta a pasar por el cuerpo de acero del pelirrojo.

—Después de todo, terminarás buscándome—sonrío.

—Ni te ilusiones, que ni en mis peores pesadillas lo haría—aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Él sonrío burlonamente.

—Ya quisieras soñar conmigo.

—No gracias, no sería un bonito sueño…

—Más bien te haría perder peso…—Eriana lo miró sin entender, y él empezó a reírse.

Algo le decía que con su bromita, estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Entrecerró los ojos, y lo saludó amistosamente con su dedo.

— ¡Qué intrépida!—vociferó Castiel fingiendo sorpresa.

—Muy príncipe, usted—dijo haciendo un saludo de la época medieval.

Él río. Y ella luchó por no sonreír… pero fue inevitable.

**.**

En el preciso momento en que puso un pie en el Instituto, todas las miradas fueron hacia ella. Estaban sorprendidos, les había dejado con la boca abierta su nuevo cambio de look. Sonrío victoriosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero; todos le abrían el paso como si fuera una verdadera diva… una gran artista.

O un fenómeno.

Había optado por dejar atrás el rubio de su cabello, cambiándolo por un rojo intenso. Su rostro estaba impecable, sin una sola gota de maquillaje, dejando al descubierto unas pecas debajo de sus ojos azules. A veces, de verdad envidiaba a Nathaniel, su hermano tenía una piel perfecta, sin ningún punto debajo de sus ojos.

Inhalo profundo.

Y abrió su casillero sacando las materias siguientes. Cuando se volvió, notó las miradas de todas las personas puestas en ella y en su regazo… Era quizá la noticia del año: Ámber cargando sus libros.

Suspiro, y con la frente en alto, se dirigió a su salón, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella.

— ¿Y esa quién es?—murmuraba la multitud.

— ¡Es Ámber!—chilló una voz irritante.

Ámber maldijo en su interior… esa chiquilla la sacaba de sus casillas… La admiraba, y mucho, sin embargo, todo llega a un punto donde todo se vuelve molesto. Le dedico una sonrisa forzada y un saludo con la mano; continuando su camino.


End file.
